


Ma Chère Jonquille

by ravenswritingdesk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Human/Vampire Relationship, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenswritingdesk/pseuds/ravenswritingdesk
Summary: Lestat becomes the sire of Narcissa Black, freeing her from the expectations of the Most Noble House of Black.Ma chère jonquille translates to "my dear daffodil". Narcissa is a variation of the daffodil's scientific name, narcissus.Daffodils are symbolic of rebirth and new beginnings, and what better way to be reborn, than to be reborn into immortality?





	Ma Chère Jonquille

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble I wrote for a close friend of mine that writes Narcissa.

  


At their core, people simply weren't "good" or "evil". There was no black or white, and Lestat perhaps knew that better than anyone. By his very nature, he was supposed to be evil. Hell, he was _good_ at it. But there was still a deep, human part of him that yearned to be good, to love, and be loved. 

Perhaps that'd what drawn him to Narcissa Black. She was a complicated creature, much like Gabrielle - except perhaps more maternal. She knew what he was, she'd been taught since she was a child to know and recognize the supernatural when she saw one. And he knew what she was – a witch. 

The both of them were blue bloods, and Lestat was aware that Narcissa was intended to marry a man of another prominent, Pureblooded family. Any time she had spent with the immortal had been in secrecy. Her reputation in her family would be ruined if they knew where she spirited herself away to in the late evening hours. 

"Lestat," she asked him one night. "What drives you to make somebody like you?" 

"Honestly, sometimes it can be rather selfish..." he admitted with a sigh. He was staring out the window, the light of the moon lighting his face in some ethereal, pearlescent glow. "The need for companionship, for one. I don't think I need to tell you just how long eternity can be. To stay by yourself for that long... it can be maddening for some of us. I always crave the company of others, whereas Gabrielle could be in the Amazon right now, relishing in her independence." 

His body shifted slightly to face her, his head tilting curiously. "Why do you ask?" He had a feeling he already knew where this was going, but he allowed her a moment to answer anyway. 

"I know most my family doesn't have warm feelings for your kind. But you intrigue me. Don't you ever look at somebody and wonder what it might be like to have them as a companion?" 

Her question was what he'd expected, but still a smile lit up his face. "All the time, chérie. It's rare I don't cross paths with a mortal and toy with the idea of bringing them into the Blood. But if I actually followed through with everyone I developed these morbid little fancies on, this world would be overrun." 

"I'd imagine so, yes..." was her response, laced with a light laugh. It was shy - almost sweet. "What about me?" 

"What about you?" he echoed, stepping closer. His feet were silent and graceful against the ground. "I've definitely envisioned it for you. I daresay, you'd make a devastating member of our world. Beautiful, profoundly intelligent..." 

He was standing just inches before her now, his hand reaching out to tuck a lock of her pretty white-blond hair behind her ear. "I suspect these questions are a sudden interest in becoming like me? Go on, tell me." 

Her cheeks swam with warmth and reddened. He'd caught her red-handed and couldn't help the smug grin on his face. She caught wind of this and looked down from him. "Well... yes." 

"You wouldn't be the first, darling. And you wouldn't be the last, either. But remember, I never chose this. Do I enjoy it? I suppose so, yes. But once you're like me, there's no going back." 

"I know..." 

"So knowing all you know... and everything I've told you. You must have thought on this for a while if you're just bringing it up in conversation like this. Nobody talks about the Dark Gift like that, unless it's something they want." 

Narcissa seemed to be all-too aware of the fanged teeth hiding behind his lips. She reached out and he could feel the warmth of her hand against his face as a thumb smoothed out over the corner of his lips. "I'm supposed to marry someone else... but I keep thinking about _you_ and..." 

His hand moved to grasp lightly around her wrist, his own thumb stroking against her warm skin. He didn't need to tell her, she already knew Lestat could give her many of the same things anybody else could. But, Lestat's heart still had a little good in it, and he could see there was some good hiding away in Narcissa, as well. With him, that part of her could flourish. 

"If you want it... if you _truly_ want it, I'll give it to you. But remember, Cissa. You came to me tonight to die–" he warned. "After tonight, you will either be dead... _truly_ dead, or you'll be reborn into a new life. You'll be free to make your own choices. Nobody can truly take that from you. _Not even myself_. Some of the experience is pleasant... and some of it is painful. Excruciating, even. Does this frighten you?" 

Dignified, her face moved so she was looking him directly in the eyes. "I'm not afraid, no. And you're correct. I've thought about the risks. I know what will happen with my family, but I don't care anymore. There's a whole world out there that's mine for the taking, and I want it." 

His face drew into a smirk, his head tilting. "Well. That's a response if I've ever heard one. Keep your eyes open, Cissa." Slowly, his hand slipped behind her neck, his thumb hooking under her chin to bring her head back. Leaning in, he eased her into the bite with a quick kiss against her throat before driving his sharp teeth into her skin. For a moment, her body stiffened from the pain and she cried out, which changed into a shudder. He felt Narcissa's hand grip onto the sleeve of his shirt and his arm moved around her waist, keeping her steadied and on her feet in a vice grip as she finally succumbed to the swoon. 

The taste that flooded his mouth was sweet and hot, warming his body. His eyes closed as he concentrated on the sound of her heart, his mind flooded with imagery and memories of her life. A speaking hat, flashes of green and black, a grand family tree marred with burns. They'd burn Narcissa from the tree, too. But like a phoenix, she'd rise again from the ashes. 

Her heart was fluttering in her chest, on the verge of failing. He forced himself to end his glutting, and pulled his mouth from her neck. She was limp in his arm - the draining tended to numb you. Lowering them both into the nearest seat, he tapped her cheek. "Cissa..." he urged, holding her face between his hands. "There is no turning back from this point. Do you still want it?" 

He saw her mouth move just barely, and he could hear her whisper out a weak plea. Wasting no time, he used his thumb nail to slash open a fount for her from his own throat and guided her to the wound. As soon as his blood had found her mouth, he felt her latch on in that newborn frenzy. "Yes, love... Drink it," he soothed, his fingers smoothing over her hair as he licked the remnants of her blood from his teeth. It was a fine distraction from the pain growing in his chest. He intended to let her drink until the pain was unbearable to stand, anymore. 

The stronger the drumming in his head became, the more painful it became for him. Eventually, it became searing in his chest and he was forced to detach her from himself. The wound that was once there healed over immediately, closing off the fount of his blood. Breathing heavily, his arms closed loosely over her, fingers smoothing over her back. "The rest of this is the hard part, my darling," he warned breathlessly. "I will stay here with you for as long as you need, or want me to. Your body is dying now, and changing with every second that passes. You can feel it, I know you can. It isn't easy for any of us, and it comes in waves." 

"What about you? You don't..." she spoke up in a soft daze. 

"Shh," he assured, nosing at her temple, sweetly. He was watching her face, subtle changes already taking to her, his fingers toying with her silken hair. Imperfections, if there _were_ any, had been swept from her pale face and her pretty blue eyes had already taken on their preternatural allure. _Absolute perfection_. 

  
**"I'll be fine, ma chère jonquille.  
You have a long night ahead of you."**


End file.
